


I Don't Like Mondays

by roelliej



Series: Eight Days A Week [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rating: PG13, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry confides his feelings about Malfoy to his best mate. He has a rather unusual advice in store for Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Mondays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idikehaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/gifts), [lyonessheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/gifts), [Nenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenne/gifts), [AlexiCyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/gifts).



> A gift for the ladies who nearly begged for a sequel. Your wish is my command! <3

“Believe me, Ron,” Harry whispered as Hugo was out of earshot. “When I say Malfoy was in my room last night, it’s nothing but the truth.”

 

“Are you sure it wasn’t a dream? “ Ron said softly as he sipped from his drink. “You and I know that you’ve had that obsession with the ferret before.”

 

“It’s not an obsession,” Harry hissed. He forced a soothing smile as Rose looked his way. “It happened before. His _visits_ I mean,” he added.

 

“Or maybe possessed by something or someone?” Ron suggested, but fell silent as he saw Harry’s flaming eyes.

 

“Say you’re telling the truth,” Ron said quickly before Harry could interrupt him. “It’s a federal offence, Harry. He could be convicted for rape. And not to forget that he’s using an Unforgivable Curse. He should be arrested.”

 

“I know, Ron,” Harry said, sighing. “But last night was different.  I heard regret in his voice. He doesn’t really want it, except for the hot sex of course.”

 

“It was probably part of the curse,” Ron retorted. “And although I don’t mind you being gay, I’ll pretend that I didn’t hear that last part.”

 

“I’m immune to the Imperius Curse, remember?” Harry said. “He really meant it. What should I do?”

 

“I must be mad saying this,” Ron whispered as his ears reddened. “And if you ever tell Hermione about my _involvement_ , I’ll kill you, but maybe you should... _return the favour_.”

 

~*~

 

Draco opened his eyes.  He looked to his right and saw a bulge visible under the blankets.  Draco and his wife were going through a rough patch in their marriage. Maybe he should make an attempt to satisfy his wife’s urges.

 

“Are you asleep, dear?”

 

“No, _dear_.”

 

The blankets were thrown aside and Draco saw the smiling face of Potter.

 

“My turn,” he said, almost purring.

 

~*~

 

Draco woke with a loud gasp, sweat dripping from his forehead.

 

“Are you alright?” Draco’s wife said sleepily.

 

“Just a nightmare,” Draco said nervously.

 

“Well, if you’re awake, maybe we could...”

 

“Not in the mood,” Draco said hastily.

 

“Fine!” his wife snapped as he turned her back to Draco.

 

Draco was wide awake and aroused as fuck. _Damn you, Potter!_

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D


End file.
